Big Boss
Big Boss is the main antagonist of the 20th Century Fox's 2018 computer-animated film, The Little Dinosaur. He is voiced by Chiwetel Ejiofor, who also played Baron Mordo in Doctor Strange, Luke in Children of Men, Victor Sweet in Four Brothers, and Scar in the 2019 film The Lion King. Personality Big Boss is not like his lackey Hector; he is the most evil, manipulative, arrogant and ruthless villain. He has a fake kind persona; first when you meet him, anyone may think that he is kind and benevolent but he is truly a monster. He likes exploiting luxuries with his friends, and does not care for others. Role Big Boss is first seen when Kopa, his sister Anais, and her ex-girlfriend, Cleveland, get caught up in a huge fire when migrating with their herd to the feeding grounds. Big Boss attacks the two brothers while they are separated from their family and prepares to eat them when their father, Bronto, who is also the leader of the herd, steps in to protect his sons and battles the evil dinosaur. After a fierce fight, Gorgon clamps his jaws down on Bulldust's neck, killing him. Later, Hector is shown catching a pterosaur to feed himself and his henchmen. He discovers Kopa alongside Anais' herd and is given the right moment to attack. Hector charge at the herd, causing them to run in fear. There is mayhem as Hector separate the weak and young from the herd and prepare to kill them. Kopa, Anais, and the orphan boy named Stitch, escapes, but Cleveland fall into a raging river and is swept away. Following a violent storm, Kopa, Stich, and Anais are found by the Pterosaur flock. At first, Big Boss pretended to be friendly to Kopa; recounting to him his story. However, his true motives become apparent when he is the boss of Hector Cold-Blood, after eats a small fox whole that Anais helped to free. Big Boss and Hector then set their sights on Stitch. Kopa and Anais flee and are saved when two young Tyrannosaurus rex named Nash and Ramsey come to the rescue and scare the pterosaurs away. Some time later, Kopa, Stich, and Anais are stuck in yet another storm. Big Boss and Hector find them again and they succeed in separating Spot from Arlo this time. They trap Anais and Stitch into a old stump by a river and try to claw him out. With a newly-found courage, Kopa faces off the pterosaurs and easily defeats them by knocking them into the river. Kopa lets out a vicious roar, which terrifies Hector, causing him to regain his sense of fear. Furiously refusing to accept his fate, Big Boss tries to kill him, but Chomper pushes the rockslide, and as a result, Big Boss and Hector were crushed by rocks while falling off the gorge to their apparent deaths. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter